


your eyes are the size of the moon

by oeuf_depeche



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Light Choking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oeuf_depeche/pseuds/oeuf_depeche
Summary: i update this very inconsistently and in non-linear chunks so I'm very sorry!!this is not a complete fic, it is so far from done. please excuse any spelling/grammar errors or any parts that don't make sense!!levi and eren mee tin a club and do ecstasy together and then fuck. that's it really. there will be more if i'm committed to the characters :')this is not a pro-drugs fic. do not take this as me recommending you take/try ecstasy. the drug experiences depicted in this fic are completely fictional and do not accurately represent these drugs. thank you.
Kudos: 21





	your eyes are the size of the moon

!this is a shitty draft! 

!this is not finished and literally still has notes in it!

!it's really not done so some parts might not line up!

Mikasa gripped the wheel, practically vibrating the whole car with excitement. "I cant wait to see the show, Delina Mann is performing! God, I've waited a whole year for this! She's gonna be awesome! On New Year's Eve too!" She shot Eren a smile, stretching ear to ear. "I'm so glad you came with me, Eren. You've been cooped up on your own too much recently. This will be good for you. You could meet some friends!"

Eren gave her a small smile. He was happy to see his sister happy but he just couldn't match her excitement.

"Yeah, I don't even remember the last time we went out together like this."

"Gosh, its gotta have been over a year ago, right?" She paused. "Just don't do what you did last time." Mikasa giggled, giving his shoulder a nudge.

Eren groaned. "I don't remember." He did. But he didn't want to. 

"What? Of _course_ you do, dumbass. The time we went out with Annie and Jean?"

"Nope." A light blush was spreading across Erens cheeks. "Must've been too drunk. No idea." He mumbled.

Mikasa smirked, narrowing her eyes. "So, you have no memory of pissing yourself?"

Eren let out another, loader, groan. 

"But that wasn't all, was it?" 

He wished he could sink into the car seat and never return. He hadn't missed Mikasas teasing.

"Oh, yeah. You didn't _just_ piss yourself. You pissed yourself on _Jean's lap_."

Eren bent over, head in his lap and covered his ears. "It was your fault anyway. _You_ made me laugh with that stupid cat video."

Mikasa let out a laugh. "I guess your right. I should have remembered you have a weak bladder when your drunk."

"That's not true. I'm just weak for cat videos. When I'm drunk."

"And I have the pictures to prove it."

Erens stomach dropped. "You do?"

"Of course not, I'm messing with you."

He breathed a sigh of relief, giving Mikasa a light punch on the shoulder. "Fuck you." 

"I'll tell dad you swore. Don't think I won't."

"Ha ha. Funny." 

Mikasa paused for a second, briefly glancing over to Eren with a look of sisterly concern.

"I'm serious though Eren- about this being good for you. Me and dad are both worried. You don't DO anything anymore. It's not right for you to be cooped up all the time." 

Eren rolled his eyes. He knew she was only coming from a place of concern for him but he wasn't in the mood for an awkward heart to heart. "Armin moved. You know that."

He caught her eye as she glanced at him again. 

"Eren-..." She trailed off, seeming to choose her words delicately. "I know it's been hard for you after... yknow. After Mom passed." She said the last words so gently.

Eren responded with a shrug. He didn't want to talk about Mom. It had been over a year but he wasn't ready.

"I just don't want to see you cut yourself off from everyone."

Eren didn't respond. 

Mikasa didn't try to push it. They sat in silence for the rest of the journey. 

The car ride was around 20 minutes, Eren could only dread how much it would cost for a cab home. He knew full well Mikasa would be drinking tonight. She'd have to pick the car up another day. 

Mikasa carried on about this 'Delina Mann', who he assumed was a drag queen, for the remainder of the drive. Eren was only half-listening, nodding and glancing in her direction. He knew that although she had good intentions inviting him, she would leave him on his own for the majority of the night.

They found a spot and parked up the car next to a gate. Eren wasn't quite sure if they had parked legally but Mikasa didn't seem worried. It would be tomorrows problem, and Mikasas. As they approached the door to the venue, Mikasa yelled and waved her arms. As Eren turned he saw her friends hop out of a cab just along the street. 

"Annie! Sasha! Over here!" Eren winced as Mikasa's yell echoed through his head. She ran over to them, hugging them. They started talking excitedly about the show and hurrying toward the door. Quickly leaving Eren behind, although Mikasa gave a quick flailing wave in his direction.

He let out an audible sigh, slowly walking in after them. It had been nice spending time alone with Mikasa while it lasted. Even if it had turned into an attempted therapy session for him. 

The club was named "Le Chante", a very run-down building in the centre of Trost. Even though the structure looked aged and rugged it was considered one of the most popular clubs in the area. There were nightly drag acts that attracted quite a crowd. Drag wasn't really something Eren had any interest in but Mikasa was mad for it, she was here nearly every night supporting her friends on stage. 

\--

Eren stood leaning against the wall, holding his drink close to his chest. It was 10pm, he was four drinks in and had a nice buzz going. Clubs weren't usually his scene but Mikasa had convinced him to tag along. Insisting that since it was new years he should "live a little" instead of sitting in front of his computer as he had planned.

Surprisingly, being here was quite a pleasant change from his usual routine, even if he was standing alone. He would usually wake up around noon and work from home, answering calls all day for his dads' clinic. Due to his occupation he barely ever left the house, aside from late-night fast food runs, because after work he would slump in front of his TV and play video games until the early hours of the morning. All of his friends from high school had moved away to other cities to attend college or uni. Something Eren himself hadn't been able to do. So his friend group was limited to his Dad and Mikasa, but even then he barely spoke to them despite living in the same house. It was honestly a pretty depressing existence. It hadn't been the same since mom died.

"Hey, kid." 

The low voice was barely audible over the thumping bass of the music. Eren turned, abruptly jolted out of his thoughts, now face to face with the owner of the voice, who he could only describe as a clearly intoxicated and very pissed off looking goth guy. He had jet black hair, shaved into an undercut, with the rest messily pushed back off of his forehead, alongside an abundance of facial piercings and heavy black makeup under his eyes. His thin eyebrows pushed almost to a scowl. 

Without giving Eren time to respond, he spoke again. 

"You here with anyone?" 

"Uh- yeah, yeah. I'm here with my sister, but she went off with her friends-" His words were cut off before he could finish. 

"So you're alone then?" The man's eyes locked onto Erens with an intense icy stare that almost made his hair stand on end. "You want to have some fun with me?"

This question was so open, what was fun? More drinks? Sex? Under normal circumstances, he would have declined, but with the alcohol flowing through him, he was curious. 

Eren smiled and returned the mans stare, choosing not to ask what this "fun" would entail.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Eren held a hand out towards the stranger. "Eren."

"Levi." He grabbed Erens hand. Giving it one firm shake. 

"Let's get a drink." Levi beckoned Eren over to the bar, weaving in and out of couples on the dancefloor. "Order whatever you want, I'll pay. And a vodka shot for me." He caught the attention of the bartender, pointer a slender finger at Eren. "I'm going to sit. Come over when you're done." And with that, Levi disappeared into the crowd and towards the table booths. 

Eren placed his order with the bartender, a shot for Levi and a beer for himself. It suddenly struck him that Levi hadn't handed him any cash. Didn't he say he would pay or had he heard him wrong? He shrugged it off, he'd just pay for this round. 

The bartender placed the drinks down in front of Eren. "How much?" Eren asked, reaching for his wallet. The bartender smiled and shook his head. "For you. Nothing." He shot Eren a wink. 

Eren was taken aback. "Oh. Thanks." He gave him a polite smile, picked up the drinks and went to find Levi. Did the bartender just flirt with him..? 

He found Levi alone in the booth furthest away from the music. He was leaning back, looking truly at home. As soon as Eren placed the drinks down, Levi grabbed his shot and downed it, setting it back onto the table with a loud thud.

Eren watched as Levis' face stayed cold even through the taste of a vodka shot. He didn't know if he should be scared or impressed. He slid into the booth, positioning himself opposite Levi. 

Levi scoffed and shuffled around so that he was next to Eren. "You don't need to be shy." He reached an arm around Erens shoulder, leaning back into the chair. "I'm not going to bite."

Eren felt his face flush and he turned to meet Levis gaze, their faces only inches apart. A rush of confidence overtook him as he placed a hand on Levis thigh. "I don't mind if you bite a little." 

He watched as a devilish smile crept onto Levis face. "I might just do that." He pulled Eren closer, pushing his thigh into Erens hand. 

Erens heart fluttered, his face was a bright shade of red at this point. He was thankful that the darkened room hid how embarrassingly his body was reacting to Levis words. The brief wave of confidence that had rushed over him a couple of seconds ago was completely shattered.

-what the fuck a whole chunk is missing???? where did it go ao3?? where did my chunk go??-

grabbing his hand before yanking him forward. Eren stumbled, heart pounding in his chest, his face now only inches away from Levis. "Come on."

With that, Levi turned on his heels and strutted away from Eren. As he walked, Eren noticed his boots, they were black with chunky platform soles, almost reaching his knees. He smiled, realising this guy was actually pretty short. Cute. He took a moment to take in the rest of Levis outfit. It was well put together, an extremely oversized black t-shirt that hung from his shoulder and was full of various holes and tears, revealing his pale skin underneath, over top of what seemed to be black shorts that finished above his knee. The shorts were also littered with holes, yet they didn't look scruffy. Hanging from his belt loops were various chains and tags that clinked together as he walked. 

They exited the bar area, walking into the damp hallway that led to the bathrooms. Levi tugged Eren aside and into the alcove where the fire exit was located. Eren was pulled forward as Levis back hit the door and they immediately locked lips. Eren leaned harder into Levi, drink still in hand, pushing his thigh between his legs. Levi let out a gasp. He was hard already? Eren wondered if this guy had come here just to pull someone. If that was the case, he was kinda glad to be that someone. 

-there's a chunk missing here too-

Levi reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small clear bag containing two bright pink coloured pills. 

Erens eyes widened. His head immediately turning to check their surroundings and his voice dropped to a whisper. "Here?! Levi is this the best place for-"

"Yes." Levi cut him off mid sentence. "We're fine." He gently turned Erens face back to look at him, holding his jaw firmly in place with his slender fingers. "No ones going to come back here. The shows just started." He paused for a second. "Besides. They wouldn't care if they saw anyway. Half of the people in this club are on something."

Eren nodded, satisfied with Levis answer. 

"Now. You ever done these before?" He asked, tipping out the baggie into his hand and holding it out to Eren. 

Eren shook his head "No... I've never really done anything before." He took one of the pills from Levis hand. On closer inspection, the pills were Hello Kitty shaped, quite the contrast to Levis dark appearance. "What is it?" He asked, rolling the pill around in his palm.

"It's ecstasy," Levi replied. "No pressure to take it if you don't want to." 

Eren stared at the pill for e couple more seconds. "What does it feel like?" he asked, still studying the pill in his hand. 

"Bliss,"Levi smirked, an almost devilish look in his eye. He let out a small laugh. "Imagine the best cum you've have ever had. But it lasts for hours. You don't have a care in the world." 

Erens face flushed slightly at the crude comparison. Not to mention escaping his worries for a few hours sounded amazing.

"Okay, I'm sold.. I'll take it." 

"Oh?" Levi almost looked surprised. 

Levi took Erens drink from his hands, placing the pill in his mouth and taking a gulp. He immediately grimaced, handing the drink back. "You're drinking cider? That's absolutely fucking disgusting, kid."

Eren chuckled, taking his drink back and popping his own pill. 

"How long?" Eren asked, downing the rest of his drink. "Until they kick in?"

"'Bout an hour? More or less." Levi replied, not missing a beat he immediately moved to pin Eren against the wall, in the position he had been in previously. He leaned into Erens ear. "It's gonna be so hot watching you come up." He whispered- almost growled, into his ear. 

A tingle shot down Erens spine. Why did he find him saying that so hot? He wasn't even sure what coming up was. Levi began to kiss down his neck, leaving the occasional bite and sending shockwaves throughout Erens intoxicated body. He barely grazed Erens skin with his teeth, not enough to leave a mark. 

Eren pushed a hand down Levis back, landing on his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. 

"Fucking cheeky." Levi chuckled.

\--------------uhhhhhh idk I just want to write the fucking :)))) ----------------

*they go to Levis flat*

\----------------horny bastard time------------------

Erens lips were locked onto Levis as he struggled to shove the key into the lock. They burst through the door, Levi pushing Eren onto the couch before he could barely take a single step into the flat. He let himself sink into the pillows of the couch. Barely missing a second before he started to rip his jacket off, followed by his shoes. He caught a glimpse of Levi hopping rather ungracefully out of his boots.

Levi slowly pushed his cock into Erens tight ass, inch by inch. Letting out a quiet groan as Erens slick warmth surrounded him. Eren let out soft whimpers as his ass was stretched even further. He came to a stop when Erens ass was pressed firmly against him hips. Levi let out a breath that he didn't realise he had been holding and an involuntary moan passed his lips. "Fuck."

"Fuck you're bigger than you look-"

"Are you okay?" His voice rasped as he leaned over the brunette, giving his partner a second to adjust to his girth, placing gentle kisses down his golden back, 

Eren breaths were shaky. "Y-yeah." He stuttered. "Please- please f-f- ah-" Without hesitation Levi reached round and started stroking Erens cock teasingly. Barely touching him.

"Please what?" Levi murmured, leaning closer to Erens ear. "Tell me what you want, kitten." Levis voice was lowered to a purr. 

Erens heart fluttered and his cheeks flushed. He'd never been called kitten before but he wasn't going to deny that he liked it. 

"P-please fuck- me." Somehow, amidst his embarrassment he managed to choke out a reply.

Levi smirked. "Good boy."He started moving, holding onto Erens slim hips. He started slowly, moving only a little at first. Building until his cock was steadingly pumping in and out of Erens ass. He changed his angle slightly, aiming for the prostate that he has so easily located earlier. After some seconds, Eren let out a sudden yelp that quickly dissolved into a moan. Levi honed in on that spot, hitting it every couple of thrusts and letting Erens moans wash over him. 

"Is it okay for me to be a little rough?" Levi asked gently, 

"Mhmm-" Eren whined, barely audible. "Please." 

"Tell me when you don't like something, okay? I wont hurt you." Levi placed a kiss onto Erens back once again before grabbing a handful of Erens curly locks in his hand and pulling his head back. Eren let out a gasp. Without giving Eren a second to think about it Levi began to pick up his pace. Using his free hand to pull Erens hips closer to his. 

Eren was seeing stars. His eyes rolled back as Levi rammed into his prostate. Hitting it head on with every thrust. 

His entire body felt like it was on fire. The waves of pleasure rushing through him were like nothing he had ever experienced. His hand rushed down to touch his own dick, only adding to the feeling.

"Fuck. Levi! Fu- uh-." 

Eren could barely keep his mind straight, his brain was melting into a delicious fog of Levi and cock. He impatiently rutted up against Levis every thrust. Practically begging for more. His free hand gripped at the blanket as if to keep him anchored. 

"Turn over." Levi commanded, roughly letting go of Erens hair, letting his face fall into the pillow. His voice was firm but Eren could tell he was breathless. "I want to see you." Levi pulled out, leaving Eren panting and empty below him. Eren obliged. Turning over onto his back so that Levi was leaning over him. Levi smirked, pleased he got what he wanted and wasted no time in wrapping a hand around Erens throat. Gently squeezing both sides and effectively holding Eren down.

Eren opened his eyes. Light streamed into the window from a nearby street lamp, illuminating the man on top of him, pinning him down. His forehead was slick with sweat, his bangs dishevelled and falling into his face. Levis eyes were dark, pupils dilated over his once grey iris. Eren took in every feature on the man's face. His face was angelic. Every feature sharp and defined yet delicate and soft. His pale skin shone in the stream of light in the dark room, illuminating every contour of his toned body. Fuck, he looked like a painting.

"You're beautiful." His words were almost silent. "Lev-"

Levi interrupted him once again, but this time with a kiss. His lips pressed firmly into Erens, drawing him into a deep passionate kiss, his hand tightening slightly around his neck. With his other hand, Levi gently guided his dick back to Erens entrance, slowly pushing past the loosened muscle. Levi delighted in feeling Erens breath hitch and gasp into the kiss as he started to fuck him again. Returning to his previous pace with no mercy. Eren let out a half-scream half-moan, as he twitched around Levis cock. He could feel the heat building inside him as he reached closer to the edge. 

Levi leaned back, moving his hand from Erens neck to Erens dick, starting to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts and pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face with the other. Eren revelled in the sight of Levis perfect body stretched above him through half-lidded eyes. 

"Look at you. Laying pretty like a nice slut." Levi growled, picking up his pace. Gripping Erens hips as he ruthlessly rammed him into the sheets.

Levis words sent jolts of electricity straight to Erens groin. His brain was clouded and his vision blurred, he'd never experienced a feeling even close to this before. This was hands down the best fuck he'd had. Eren noted how tightly Levi was holding him. There was no doubt in his mind that he'd be bruised in the morning. But he found it difficult to care with Levis firm body moving the way it was right in front of him.

"Levi- oh fuck... god. Ahhah-" With every thrust Eren became more and more incoherent. Stuttering out Levis name between broken screams. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as he finally came. His whole body convulsed as he shot his load between them. Spurting onto Levis stomach as well as his own.

Levi threw his head back, brow furrowed as he continued to pound into the writhing, moaning mess of a man beneath him. Quickly reaching his own climax. 

"Fuck, Eren." He let out a low moan, leaning forwards and colliding their lips as he rode out his orgasm. 

Levi broke the kiss, breathlessly collapsing beside Eren. 

"Damn." Eren broke the silence, only to be hit in the face with a pillow. Hit was a strong word, it was a weak throw. Levi couldn't even stand right now if he tried. "That was amazing."

"Shut up." Levi weakly laughed, pulling Eren closer to him. 


End file.
